stigmafandomcom-20200214-history
Ayano Kannagi
Ayano Kannagi (神凪 綾乃 Kannagi Ayano) is the female protagonist of the series. She is the next heir to the Kannagi Clan and the weilder of Enraiha. Appearance Ayano is a teenager of average height. She has straight, waist length pink hair, her bangs are styled in a way for full bangs with a little part to the right side of her head with two longer strands at the sides. Despite having quite a sweet tooth, Ayano maintains a slim figure, probably the result of her training. She is often seen in her school uniform; a white blouse underneath a blue-green coat with a dark blue ribbon, a short skirt of the same color with dark, long socks and a pair of brown school shoes. Personality She is arrogant and impetuous, usually taking action by herself even while going against orders. Though she seems undisciplined, she believes deeply in her heritage, and more than once served as the voice of reason and drawn Kazuma back to action or sanity. Though cocky and thoughtless on the surface, she is self-conscious and sometimes unsure. Background Synopsis Kazamaki Rebellion Arc Ayano is first introduced in an open area summoning her sword, Enraiha. With the help of the spirits of fire, she uses Enraiha to shoot a fire ball at the yoma; destroying it completely. After defeating the yoma, Ayano meets up with her friends Yukari Shinomiya and Nanase Kudō. They both ask her how it was, to which Ayano cockily replies that it was easy. As they are talking about enjoying the salty wind (since they were right next to the sea), a harsh wind blows past them, lifting their skirts. As the wind passes, Ayano shouts that she hates the wind. Later on, she dashes out of the Karaoke place, apologizing to her friends for suddenly leaving. Worried about what her father would do when he finds out that she was two hours past her curfew, she hurries over to the Kannagi compound. After entering, she hears someone call for her, not knowing who it was, she begins to spout out multiple excuses. She stops when she find out Ren Kannagi is the one calling for her. Ren then starts telling her that his brother has returned to Japan. Ayano tries to recall if Ren had a brother, to which he reminds her that his brother lost to her during the Ceremony of Inheritance for Enraiha. She then gloats about how she beat him with a single blast of magic. Later on, both of them intrude during a meeting with the clan head, her father Jūgo Kannagi, Genma Kannagi and Shinji Yuuki. In the meeting room, she learns of Kazuma's whereabouts as well as the fact that he is a wind magic user. She then states that it was unbelievable that someone from the head family would become a wind magic user. The next day, there is a commotion in one of the branch family households; three branch family members have been murdered. Hyoue Kazamaki proclaims the victims were killed with the use of wind magic more powerful than his clan, the Wing Fang Clan, can control. Magic and Abilities Quotes * "Come forth, Enraiha!" Category:Characters